Rainbow Rescue
by KaBlamoid4Life
Summary: In an attempt to earn her Cutie Mark, Scootaloo goes after a deadly, pony-eating wood troll. Rainbow Dash is out to stop her, but can she reach Scootaloo before the troll does?


It was a deceptively beautiful day at Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack was headed down to the orchard, prepared to get started on Applebuck Season, when her brother Big Macintosh came running up to her. Big Macintosh was usually very laid-back, calm and easy-going; sometimes he even came across as being bored by his surroundings. But at that moment, he looked terrified. This couldn't be good.

"What's wrong!" Applejack asked.

"Just follow me," the bulky workhorse panted, "There's plenty wrong!"

Applejack ran after Big Macintosh as he lead her away from the orchard and towards the river on the edge of their farm. They arrived near the river's edge, and Big Macintosh pointed towards huge, four-toed footprints along the riverbank.

"Oh my word," Applejack gasped in horror. "We've got a Troll on our hooves."

"And a big one, too, judgin' by the footprints," Big Macintosh added.

Applejack looked at the footprints to get a sense of where they came from. "It musta come from the Everfree Forest," she observed. "Alright, we need to watch this area extra close, and see if we can get some weapons. Before somepony gets… y'know."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh agreed, though not in his usual laid-back tone.

…

"Did you hear that?" Apple Bloom asked Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as they watched Apple Bloom's two older siblings run off towards the barn, "Sounds dangerous!"

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle agreed, before getting a befuddled look on her face. "…what's a Troll?"

"I know! I'll tell ya what it is!" Scootaloo said proudly, and Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sat in front of her to listen to her story.

"Rainbow Dash told me about how this one time, she was helping Fluttershy herd some snakes, when all of a sudden… BOOM! A huge, hairy monster with claws as long as our wheelbarrow jumped out of the woods at us!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom both gasped as Scootaloo told the story, gesturing wildly and mimicking the creature she was talking about. "It jumped at them and nearly got Fluttershy, but Rainbow Dash flew up, kicked it in the face… AND KNOCKED ITS HEAD OFF!"

"WHOA!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle said in awe. "I didn't know Rainbow Dash was that strong!"

"Oh, you better believe it," Scootaloo grinned widely. "Hey Apple Bloom, you remember when Rainbow Dash was helping your big sister buck trees?" Apple Bloom nodded.

"Well, Rainbow was only bucking with half of her usual strength. If she bucked that tree using all her might, she would have sent it FLYING!"

But then Apple Bloom frowned. "Scootaloo, are ya' sure ya' aren't… sorta over-exaggerating?"

Scootaloo scoffed. "Nope! Rainbow Dash is just that strong."

"That's great and all," Sweetie Belle said with a frown, "But what are we gonna do about that Troll?"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom added. "We probably better get to the barn. I mean, I dunno what we'd do if it found us!"

But after a few seconds, a sly grin spread across Scootaloo's face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh…" Sweetie Belle thought, before being cut off by-

"! YAAAY!" Scootaloo screamed out, only to notice that Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle didn't join her. "What's the matter?"

"Are you really suggestin' we go after that thing?" Apple Bloom asked curtly.

"Well, yeah," Scootaloo said. "If we took down a Troll, I GUARANTEE you we'd get our cutie marks! We'd never be called "Blank Flanks" again! Think about it - I could make a sword out of a stick, poke its eyes out and get a sword as my cutie mark! Apple Bloom, you could make a slingshot and shoot it, and you'd get a slingshot as your mark! And Sweetie Belle, you could…uh… throw rocks at it… and get a rock as your mark? Anypony?"

"Forget it, Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said. "It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah," Apple Bloom added. "An' plus, if we got caught goin' after a Troll, mah sister would KILL me!"

"Mine too," Sweetie Belle said, "Not to mention mommy and daddy…"

But Scootaloo shook her head. "Girls, how do you expect to get your cutie marks if that's the kind of attitude you're gonna have? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's YOUR common-sense?" Apple Bloom retorted. "Forget it Scootaloo, we're not goin' after a Troll, an' that's final!"

Scootaloo stomped the ground in frustration. "Fine! Be that way! While you two are sitting around doing nothing, I'll be bringing down that Troll and getting my cutie mark!" She got on her nearby scooter and got ready to take off.

"Well, if that's the way you're gonna be-WHAT?" Apple Bloom realized. "Scootaloo, you're not really goin' after that thing on your own, are ya?"

Scootaloo simply looked back at her and nodded.

"NO!" Sweetie Belle panicked as she and Apple Bloom tried to stop Scootaloo, but the determined pegasus just sped off on her scooter, flapping her little wings as fast as she could, using a smooth rock as a ramp to jump over the river. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stopped at the river's edge and looked at each other in horror. Even they knew better than to go after a Troll, just from Scootaloo's description of it… but at the same time, they had to save their friend.

"What are we gonna do?" Apple Bloom asked. "We can't go after that troll with her, we sure as spit can't stop her, an' we can't tell my sister or any of our parents!"

"Apple Bloom, we can't just let Scootaloo go off and get herself killed!" Sweetie Belle argued, tears forming in her eyes.

"I know! But… how are we gonna stop her?"

They thought about it for a few moments, when a solution hit them, and they snuck out of the farm.

…

Scootaloo sped off in the direction the tracks were headed, determined to bring the Troll down. Thoughts of victory were running through her head: She would undoubtedly become a hero after slaying such a horrible monster… she would undoubtedly earn her cutie mark for her act of bravery… and she would undoubtedly earn the respect of her idol, Rainbow Dash.

Scootaloo had absolutely adored Rainbow Dash since she was just a little foal sitting on a hill, watching the pegasus pony leaving rainbow trails behind as she cleared the sky of clouds. And when they eventually met, Rainbow Dash became like the older sister Scootaloo never had. Sure, Rainbow could be a bit of a show-off at times, but she was always happy to tell Scootaloo stories of her exploits - including how she defeated a Troll on her own. Sure, Scootaloo exaggerated the story quite a bit, but she just felt a need to make Rainbow seem even more amazing than she already was.

"Wait 'till Rainbow Dash hears what I did!" Scootaloo thought to herself as she sped alongside the footprints on her scooter, "She'll be so proud of me! Maybe she'll even make me her sidekick!"

As Scootaloo followed the footprints, she eventually reached the entrance of Everfree Forest...

...

Rainbow Dash yawned as she stretched out on her cloud, tired after a hard day's work. It had been a particularly cloudy day, and it wasn't easy to clear up (even for her), but she got it done. But just as she was about to drift off to sleep and enter what seemed to be her thousandth dream of joining the Wonderbolts, Rainbow was startled by loud, high-pitched, panicked cries below her. She peeked over the edge of her cloud to see Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looking up at her, their eyes wide with terror. Notably, Scootaloo was nowhere to be seen, and this concerned Rainbow more than she would care to admit.

"What's up, guys?" Rainbow asked. "And where's Scootaloo?"

"That's the problem!" Apple Bloom cried, "We heard mah big sister an' big brother talkin' 'bout a Troll that's been seen around the farm! We found its footprints, an' they lead into the Everfree Forest!" She paused to catch her breath as Rainbow Dash listened intently. "Scootaloo thought that maybe if we found the Troll an' defeated it, we'd get our cutie marks! Me an' Sweetie Belle said no way, but Scootaloo wouldn't listen - we tried to stop her, but she got on her scooter an took off after the tracks!"

"Oh, no no no," Rainbow Dash said, shaking her head, "She went after a Troll? That thing will eat her alive!"

"I know!" Sweetie Belle panicked, "We know that you're the fastest and bravest pony around, and you've already killed a Troll! Scootaloo said you knocked its head off with just one kick!"

Rainbow sighed. "You really believed that? Did I kill a Troll, yes. Did I knock its head off? No!" She then jumped off of her cloud and started to hover in the air. "I've gotta go get her before it's too late! But first, I need you guys to tell her parents what happe-"

"Oh no, we can't do that!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, "We swore a Cutie Mark Crusader oath to never snitch! If we did that, we'd break the rules!"

Rainbow Dash sighed. "Okay, then. But if I don't come back, you need to break that rule. Got it?"

"…yes," Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both said, looking down at the ground.

"Good," Rainbow said with a nod before darting off.

As she flew off towards the Everyfree Forest and followed the large, four-toed footprints, Rainbow Dash's mind was an unpleasant blur. What if she was too late? What if Scootaloo had already encountered the Troll and… she didn't even want to think about it. Rainbow had encountered a Troll during her ventures, and knew that not only were they way smarter than they looked, but that they had claws that were easily around four feet long… and their main game food was ponies. Some creatures in the Everfree forest could be tamed, but not Trolls. It was like they were bred for one purpose, and one purpose only: Hunting ponies.

"At least our first sign of this one was just footprints," Rainbow thought to herself, "Last time we had one of these things, it was a massacre!" The last time Equestria had a Troll problem - which was around four years ago - Rainbow discovered it when she happened to fly over a pony campsite that had been visited late at night by the Troll. As hard as she tried, Rainbow still couldn't forget the horrible things she saw. But it just gave her more reason to find Scootaloo as soon as possible… and hope that the troll hadn't found her first.

For as long as Rainbow Dash had known Scootaloo, the little filly looked up to her as an idol figure. Rainbow was already a hero among Ponyville's younger residents because of her speed, skill, and courage, but Scootaloo stood out from the rest in her admiration. And while Scootaloo could be annoying sometimes - such as the times where Rainbow was practicing some moves, only to have her concentration broken due to an unexpected visit by Scootaloo - Rainbow cared more about the little "squirt" than she would ever admit. And when she heard that Scootaloo was in trouble, Rainbow was somewhat surprised at the maternal instinct that kicked in. For the first time in her life, she felt like a mother bear going to protect her cub.

"Hold on, pipsqueak… I'm comin'!"

Finally, Rainbow Dash arrived at the entrance of the dark, overgrown forest, and the footprints led right in. She didn't particularly want to go after what appeared to be a full-grown Troll… but she wasn't about to turn her back on Scootaloo, either. Gathering up all the courage she had in her, Rainbow headed into the forest, following the tracks.

Rainbow's eyes darted left and right as she flew between the thick trees, constantly on the lookout for any sight of Scootaloo or the Troll. But after a few moments, Rainbow saw none other than Scootaloo's scooter, lying by itself next to a tree.

"Oh no…" Rainbow landed to inspect the site further, but while there were no signs of a struggle, the footprints went on by the scooter. Did the Troll just grab Scootaloo off her scooter and carry her off to… Rainbow didn't even want to think about it. "Scootaloo!" the worried pegasus called, "Can ya hear me, Scootaloo!" There was no response. "Scootaloo!"

Suddenly, Rainbow heard a terrified, high-pitched voice scream "RAINBOW DASH! HEEEELP!", only to be cut off by a loud screeching roar coming from deeper into the forest.

"Oh no… SCOOTALOO!"

Rainbow panicked for just a second before strengthening her resolve and darting towards the source of the sound. Thoughts about the horrible possibilities of the situation teased her, but she just blocked them out and stayed focused on following the roar. The trees were getting taller and taller, the forest was getting darker and darker, and the roars were getting closer and closer. Ultimately, Rainbow emerged in a clearing, and gasped at what she saw.

Standing just ten or so feet away from her was one of the largest, scariest looking creatures she'd ever seen. It looked just like the one she had saved Fluttershy from… only twice as big. Even though it was hunched over, it towered at least 25 feet tall. It looked a bit like a dragon, but its whole body except for its face was covered in long, matted brown hair. Its razor-sharp teeth were the size of bananas, its eyes were a deep black, and its claws… well, its claws could easily tear a pony to pieces with just a single swipe. The Troll had its back to Rainbow, and appeared to be focused on a fallen, hollowed-out log. As the gigantic creature growled at the log, Rainbow crept to get a better look… and saw an obviously terrified Scootaloo curled up inside the log.

The Troll, still oblivious to Rainbow's presence, bent down to sniff at the log for a moment. It then reared its head back and let out another screeching roar that pierced Rainbow's eardrums, lifted one of its clawed hands up, and got ready to thrust it toward the log, when…

"HEY! HEY!" Rainbow yelled at the Troll.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Scootaloo cried out. "HELP!"

The Troll stopped what it was doing and whipped around to face Rainbow and snarl at her.

"YEAH, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU, YOU BIG UGLY LUG!" Rainbow yelled at the creature. "COME AND PICK ON SOMEBODY WHO CAN FIGHT BACK!"

The Troll let out another ferocious roar and charged at Rainbow Dash. She was surprised at just how fast it moved, but it was still no match for her speed. Rainbow led the Troll towards the trees and away from Scootaloo, when it suddenly leapt at her with both of its claws outstretched. Rainbow darted to the side, causing the Troll to tear into the trees with its claws - and it cut through the thick trees like butter. Rainbow could only imagine what those claws could do to her, if they made such quick work of the trees. With a roar of frustration, the Troll faced Rainbow again.

"C'mon - COME AND GET ME!" Rainbow yelled. The Troll charged her again and jumped at her, claws aiming for her head - and she ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding a swift decapitation. Instead, as the Troll recovered from its attempted lunge, Rainbow flew up and bucked it with her hind legs, right in its face. She quickly flew away as the Troll roared in pain and stumbled around, disoriented. But Rainbow was so caught up in the moment that she only just noticed a burning pain in her side… and looked to see that one of its claws had nicked her flank, leaving a nasty, bleeding wound. Given what the Troll was capable of, she considered herself lucky. She just scowled at the Troll, not letting her injury slow her down.

Meanwhile, inside her log, Scootaloo was watching the whole fight, and was not only terrified… but also exhilarated. Rainbow Dash - her hero, her role model, and her big sister figure - was fighting that horrifying monster to save her life. She was putting up a good fight, too - but Scootaloo didn't even want to think about what would happen if Rainbow lost.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Rainbow Dash taunted as the Troll tried again and again to get her, but failed - that kick must have done more damage than she thought. Rainbow looked around for anything that could take it out permanently, when she saw it - one of the trees the Troll had mangled was sticking out, with a jagged and sharp end. Rainbow's idea wasn't going to be pretty, but it was worth a try.

Rainbow flew over the jagged tree, held it up, and taunted the Troll yet again. "Hey, over here!" she yelled. "Come and get me!" The Troll roared and charged her - even disoriented, it was still dangerous - but Rainbow just stared it down, holding the tree up all the while. Finally, the Troll jumped at her - and Rainbow thrust the tree into its chest. Immediately, the Troll's face contorted into a look that vaguely resembled shock, and it fell to the ground, dead. The fight was over. As Rainbow landed next to the defeated Troll and caught her breath, Scootaloo crawled out of the log and ran up to her.

"Rainbow Dash! You saved me! Thank you so much!" As she gave the tired older pegasus a hug, Scootaloo noticed the injury that Rainbow had taken during the fight. "Oh no - are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Rainbow said, when she suddenly scowled at Scootaloo. "What the hay were you thinking, going after a Troll on your own? You're just a little filly!"

Scootaloo was taken aback - she wasn't expecting Rainbow to lash out at her life this. "But…but…"

"C'mon, let's get you home." Rainbow bent down, and Scootaloo climbed onto her back. After taking another look at the gigantic Troll that she had just defeated, Rainbow ran back the way she came in, Scootaloo clinging to her back. She would have flown, but Scootaloo didn't know how to fly yet, and Rainbow didn't want her to fall off and get hurt. It would take them longer to get back, but Rainbow would never forgive herself if she let Scootaloo get hurt. But still, she couldn't believe that Scootaloo had done what she did.

"Now hold tight," Rainbow said. "You alright?"

"Just scared," Scootaloo said, understandably still shaken up. "I've never been so scared in my life!"

"You should have been. You're lucky to be alive, you dumb foal!" Rainbow snapped. Scootaloo was shocked - sure, she'd been yelled at and called dumb before by bullies, but by her idol? "What got into you, huh!"

Scootaloo started to tear up. "I… I just thought that maybe if I could take that thing out, I-I might get my Cutie Mark!"

"Yeah, and find a special talent in getting yourself killed!" Rainbow said scoldingly. "What would have happened if I hadn't shown up?"

"I… I probably would have died," Scootaloo sobbed.

"You'd have been ripped to shreds, Scootaloo!" Rainbow exclaimed. "Don't you EVER do something like that again! You hear me?"

"Y-yes," Scootaloo whimpered, completely devastated that Rainbow Dash, of all ponies, was angry at her. She felt like such a failure.

"What are your mom and dad gonna say?" Rainbow asked.

"Please, don't tell them!" Scootaloo begged. "They'd KILL me! I'd never be let outside again!"

"Well, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing," Rainbow said. "I mean, going after a Troll! What were you THINKING?"

"But Rainbow Dash, you do dangerous stuff all the time!" Scootaloo cried. "You killed a Troll! I thought that if I killed one, not only would I get my Cutie Mark, but I'd also impress you and you'd hang out with me more!"

"Impress me?" Rainbow exclaimed. A bit of guilt sunk in at the fact that she was partially responsible for Scootaloo nearly getting herself killed. "How were you gonna impress me when you were dead?"

Scootaloo started to cry into Rainbow's mane. "Rainbow… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you so mad…"

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed," Rainbow said, softening her tone a bit. "I'm just glad you're safe. But don't EVER do ANYTHING like that again."

"I said I wouldn't!" Scootaloo cried. "Just…" She couldn't find the words, and just kept crying into Rainbow's mane.

Rainbow Dash felt terrible. She didn't realize just how hurtful some of her words would be to Scootaloo, and while that was incredibly stupid what Scootaloo did… Rainbow felt she could have been a little more sensitive. So with a sigh, she stopped.

"Look Scoot, I'm sorry I said some of those things," Rainbow said. Scootaloo looked at her with those big, tear-filled eyes, and Rainbow started to feel something in her eyes too, so she just shook her head. "Let's just get home."

…

Rainbow Dash stopped to catch her breath, and looked back at her young passenger. Scootaloo had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but was still shaken up and looked exhausted. Rainbow yawned - she was pretty tired, too. The sun was starting to set, and they were still fairly far away from Ponyville, so Rainbow bent over and gently helped Scootaloo off with her wings.

"Look, I'm gonna get some clouds together and make us a place to sleep for the night," Rainbow explained. "Now stay right here, okay?"

"Just don't leave me!" Scootaloo whimpered. Rainbow couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Hey, I'm not the Element of Loyalty for nothing, squirt" Rainbow snarked. "I'll be right back." She flew up into the sky, and looked around for some nice, sturdy-looking clouds - and even though it was a rather clear night, she managed to find some floating above a small lake. Rainbow flew over, grabbed one of the clouds, and pushed it into another cloud to make a single, large cloud. She then held on to the cloud with her right front leg and flew back to where Scootaloo was waiting. After setting the cloud in place, Rainbow flew back down and landed in front of Scootaloo.

"Alright, I need you to climb up on my back again, and hold on really tight," Rainbow explained. Scootaloo did as told, and Rainbow flew up to the cloud and landed on its fluffy top. She then lied down on the cloud's soft and comfortable surface, and Scootaloo climbed off of her back and lied down next to her.

"So, uh… I guess you're gonna tell my mom and dad what happened," Scootaloo sighed. "How else could I explain being out overnight? I bet they're worried sick."

Rainbow looked at her with a frown. "I could tell them. I probably should tell them." But then, she gave Scootaloo a warm smile. "But I won't."

"You…you really mean it?"

"Yup. I think you've been through enough today."

"..Thanks, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said happily, before frowning again. "But… what am I gonna tell them?"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Rainbow said. "Listen, squirt… I'm sorry I snapped at you back there. Was I really that bad?"

Scootaloo nodded. "You called me a "dumb foal"."

As soon as she heard that, Rainbow gasped, and held Scootaloo tight. "Oh, I'm so sorry… Even though you did something REALLY stupid, I had no business talking to ya like that. It's not like I'm your mom… though I guess I sorta felt like it."

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow with surprise. "You felt like… my mom? Really?"

"Sure did," Rainbow nodded. "I felt like a momma bear going to save her cub."

Scootaloo smiled, flattered by Rainbow's comment. "I didn't know you cared about me that much."

Rainbow chuckled. "To tell you the truth, pipsqueak, I didn't either. But… well, I guess I do. Just don't tell anybody else, okay?"

"Okay," Scootaloo said with a grin. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, kiddo," Rainbow said as she ruffled Scootaloo's mane with her hoof. "But still, I can't believe I yelled at you like that. You were scared enough as it was!"

"Well, I guess I did sort of deserve it," Scootaloo admitted. "But when that Troll was running after me, and I could hear it growling as it got closer and closer… I've never been so scared in my whole life." She then chuckled. "I bet you never get scared."

"Of course, I get scared!" Rainbow said. "I was scared when I heard you were in danger! I was scared when I was fighting that Troll! I was scared when I was going to save Rarity and the Wonderbolts! I was scared when me and the girls went to find that dragon! Just because I don't show it doesn't mean I'm not scared," Rainbow explained. "Bravery isn't really about being fearless, it's more about confronting your fears head-on, even though you're scared out of your wits. That make sense?"

"Yeah," Scootaloo said. "I never really thought about it like that."

They then looked out from their cloud at the valleys, mountains and small villages surrounding them. The sun was almost completely down, but the sky around it was still colored in amazing purples and oranges.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Scootaloo grinned. "Rainbow?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Oh, don't sweat it," Rainbow said. "You ever need me for anything, you come get me. I'll be happy to help. Just… don't go off after any more Trolls. Alright?"

"Trust me, I won't," Scootaloo said. "I never wanna see one of those things again!"

"Me neither," Rainbow said, when she got a grin on her face and leaned in to whisper in Scootaloo's ear.

"But I bet they never wanna see me again after I've taken out TWO of 'em! They'll just hear the word "Rainbow" and will go running off, crying for Mommy!"

Scootaloo giggled. "Yeah, I bet so!"

Rainbow laughed herself, before nudging Scootaloo in the shoulder. "And who knows? Maybe one day, you'll be even tougher and faster than I am! Not any time soon, but ya never know…"

Scootaloo looked at Rainbow in awe. "You… really think so?"

"I'd bet my cutie mark on it!" Rainbow smiled.

"Gee… thanks, Rainbow," Scootaloo said happily.

"Now c'mon, let's get some sleep," Rainbow said softly.

"Okay," Scootaloo smiled. "Goodnight, Rainbow Dash."

"'Night, pipsqueak," Rainbow smirked. She then not only wrapped her front leg around Scootaloo, but also covered her up with her wing to act as a blanket. And in just moments, the pair dozed off.

…

"Rainbow! C'mon, Rainbow, wake up!" Scootaloo said eagerly as she nudged the sleeping rainbow pegasus. Rainbow Dash just opened her droopy eyelids and groaned.

"Aww, just 10 more minutes? Please!"

Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh. "Jeez, you sound like me waking up on a school day! Now come on, we gotta get home!"

With a yawn, Rainbow shakily stood up and flexed her wings. "Alright, I'm up, squirt," she said groggily before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Let's jet."

Scootaloo climbed up onto Rainbow's back, and they flew down to the ground to continue the trek home.

…

A day had passed since Rainbow Dash rescued Scootaloo from the Troll, and Scootaloo told her parents that she had simply gotten kidnapped by the Troll, when Rainbow Dash saved her - they were none the wiser about what really happened. The only ponies that knew the truth were Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, and they didn't say a word to anypony. And Rainbow Dash was hailed as a hero for saving Scootaloo, and a ceremony was held in her honor.

But not only did Scootaloo leave her scooter behind in the Everfree forest, she hadn't seen Rainbow Dash ever since the ceremony. Scootaloo missed her scooter, of course, but she missed Rainbow Dash more. Sure, Rainbow chewed her out a bit too harshly, but she apologized profusely, and above all, she saved Scootaloo's life. And to be honest, Scootaloo had to admit that she probably deserved being chewed out for being so reckless. The filly came out of the incident with an even greater respect and admiration for her idol, and she really wanted to spend more time with her.

"Maybe I'll go see what Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle are up to," Scootaloo thought as she sat in her room. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk about the incident in detail with them yet, and couldn't wait. She put together a little lunch box and headed out the door.

But as soon as she walked outside, Scootaloo saw something propped up against the tree near her home - her scooter! Scootaloo eagerly rushed over, and saw a piece of paper taped to it. She grabbed the paper and realized that it was folded up, so she unfolded it and saw a note:

Hey Squirt,

You left this in the forest. Also, I noticed that you didn't wear your helmet. Hey, it can be fun living dangerously - if anypony knows that, it's me. But just be a little more careful, okay? I don't wanna lose you over something stupid.

Oh, and I won't be busy tomorrow - I'm taking the day off. And it's not just to slack off either; I was wondering if you wanna spend the day with me and see what trouble we can get into (that doesn't involve Trolls). If you do, meet me at Sugar Cube Corner tomorrow morning. I know you're not in school tomorrow, and I thought you might enjoy it. If not, I guess I'll just have to go exploring, play games and fly around by myself.

Your pal,

R.D.

After reading the note, Scootaloo smiled - she was definitely going to take Rainbow up on her offer. She got ready to get on her scooter and take off, when she remembered - "I don't wanna lose you over something stupid." So Scootaloo ran back into the house and came out with her helmet on. And as she sped off down the road, the filly thought about how lucky she was to have Rainbow Dash in her life.


End file.
